Cookies and Comfort
by isajade
Summary: Annabeth visits Sally while Percy's missing and they bake Christmas cookies together and talk.


Annabeth stepped off of the noisy, overpacked subway train and into the New York fog. She sighed, tightening her scarf around her neck in an effort to block out the chill of the wind. Annabeth had always loved New York, but lately visiting Manhattan only made her sad. She had taken to visiting Sally while Percy was still missing, and it seemed to somewhat lift both of their spirits. It wasn't as if anyone at camp would miss her anyway. Since Percy had disappeared she spent all of her time working, and didn't pay much attention to anyone else. Annabeth began the long walk to the Jackson's apartment. She would much rather take a cab, but she didn't have the money to spare. Besides, maybe a little exercise would make up for the long days she spent sitting on her bunk drawing battle plans and architecture designs. Annabeth glanced up at the sky, which glowered ominously down at her. The storm clouds were only slightly darker than her piercing eyes. People told her her eyes were pretty, but she had always thought the iridescent green of Percy's eyes was much prettier. A harsh wind whipped through Annabeth's hair and caused her to pull her coat tighter around her body. She was grateful when she finally reached the Jackson's apartment building and hopped up the steps to level 6. She hurried over to Percy's door and knocked four times. Annabeth always knocked four times on doors, she didn't know why. She heard someone's shoes scuffing on the tiled floor and the door clicked open, revealing Sally Jackson's tired looking face. She was a pretty woman, with shiny brown hair and warm blue eyes, but lately she had dark circles under her eyes and her hair hung limply around her shoulders.

"Annabeth, darling, come in! You'll catch a cold standing out there in the fog," she murmured. Annabeth stepped over the threshold and into Sally's arms. Sally had always been like a mother to Annabeth, and cared for her more than anyone in Annabeth's real family did. "Is there any news?" Sally asked hopefully.

"No," Annabeth said, shaking her head. "I just wanted to visit and see how you're doing." Sally led Annabeth into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. She bustled around, getting out various food products.

"Can I help?" asked Annabeth, watching as Sally caught a bag of flour just before it tipped off the edge of the countertop.

"Of course, honey. I was just baking some cookies. I always bake Christmas cookies this time of year."

"But it's not even thanksgiving," said Annabeth. "Don't you think it's a little early?"

"I suppose so, but it's just a habit for me now. When Percy was little he could never wait until December to eat Christmas cookies, so we made them in November," Sally answered with a sad smile. Annabeth rolled up her sleeves and joined Sally at the counter, washing an egg and cracking it in a big ceramic bowl. They worked in silence until it occurred to Annabeth that she should give Sally the rundown of what was happening at camp.

"We're almost done building the ship, we should be able to leave soon. The engine has been giving us some problems but I'm sure Leo will figure it out.

"Who's Leo?" asked Sally. Annabeth went to smack her head, but remembered that her hands were covered in cookie dough.

"I never told you about the new campers?"

"It must have slipped your mind," said Sally with a smile.

"Well, there's Piper. She's a daughter of Aphrodite. She's not as stuck up as some of them, I'm pretty sure we're friends. Leo is a son of Hephaestus, and the main constructor of the ship. Jason is a son of Zeus, or Jupiter. When Hera sent Percy to the Roman camp she switched him with Jason. Jason doesn't remember anything from before. Somehow, the mist tricked Piper into thinking that she and Jason were dating when they actually didn't even know each other."

"That must be so awful for her." Sally looked concerned.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "I had to tell her the truth when I gave her the tour of camp."

"It's almost Thanksgiving, isn't it?" Sally realized as she slid the tray of cookies into the oven. "You should be visiting your family." Annabeth snorted in response and Sally gave her a questioning look.

"I stay at camp for holidays and all of the breaks I get from the boarding school I go to. I never see my dad."

"Why not? I mean, I know you ran away when you were seven but you must have worked it out by now," Sally said. Annabeth stared at her hands, which were pale from the cold.

"I went back when I was 12, but it didn't work out. It's safer for them if I'm not there. I wasn't planning on ever going back but Percy convinced me to give it a shot. It's not a big deal, I really don't mind," muttered Annabeth. A tear welled up in her eye and she blinked it away before Sally could see it. Sally gazed at her sympathetically.

"You know you're always welcome here, honey. I love you like a daughter, please feel free to come any time."

"Thanks, Sally." Annabeth smiled. A ding emitted from the oven, startling both of them. Sally pulled the tray of cookies out and set it on the counter. Annabeth was ready with the festive colored frosting, and attacked a Christmas tree shaped cookie with a can of green sprinkles. In what felt like no time, the cookies were frosted and afternoon turned into evening. Sally plastic-wrapped half of the cookies and sent Annabeth on her way with a hug. Later that night, as Annabeth sat on her bunk trying to concentrate on a book, she found herself looking at the cookies sitting on her nightstand. She grabbed the bag and headed off to the beach.


End file.
